que em alcanse la vida
by Hermy Potter13
Summary: song fic, la cancion es de el grupo de musica sin bandera.


-hola...te...te puedo hacer compañia? o estas muy ocupado?  
-no-dijo sonriendo-es decir, claro que no estoy ocupado.  
hermione sonrio y dijo cuando se sento a su costado:  
-vemos unas fotos?  
-bueno.  
hermione abrio el album de fotos y empesaron a ver, eran fotos desde su primer año, se veian tan felices  
_Tantos momentos de felicidad  
tanta claridad, tanta fantasía  
tanta pasión, tanta imaginación  
y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día  
tantas maneras de decir Te Amo  
no parece humano lo que tu me das_  
los ojos de harry se llenaron de lagrimas cuando llegaron a la pagina en la cual conocieron sirius, se tomaron una foto los 3 antes de que se valla.  
-harry...-dijo mientras lo abrasaba-no llores...por favor...si quieres...vamos a jugar quiddich...te..te acompaño.  
harry sonrio, ¿como supo que el queria volar o practicar quiddich para olvidarse de su tristeza?  
-gra...gracias-dijo limpiandose las lagrimas-pero...ya estoy bien...  
hermione sonrio y dijo:  
-que bueno, pero igual saldremos para que despejes un poco-dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba su mano.  
_Cada deseo que tu me adivinas  
cada vez que ríes, rompes mi rutina  
y la paciencia con la que me escuchas  
y la convicción con la que siempre luchas  
como me llenas como me liberas  
quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_  
harry sonrio y siguio a su amiga hasta el campo de quiddich. ella le dio su saeta y dijo:  
-voy...voy a buscar una escoba...  
harry miro a hermione y dijo:  
-tu...tu odias volar.  
-harry...para hacerte sentir bien haria hasta lo que más odio, si me pides que repruebe lo ago, si me pides que tome una escoba y vuele junto a ti, o te ayude a practicar quiddich lo ago.  
harry sonrio y dijo:  
-por..porque?  
hermione miro al suelo y con una voz algo triste dijo:  
-es...es lo menos que puedo hacer no? eres..eres mi mejor amigo.  
-hermione...  
-no...no digas nada...voy..por la snish y una escoba.  
-no..espera.  
-si?-dijo voltiandose  
-podemos...podemos usar esta...-dijo sacando una snish del bolsillo.  
-es..la que te regale?  
-si...  
-pero...tu dijiste que la usarias solo en ocaciones especiales, ademas es como una camara que graba los momentos mas felices.  
-esta..esta es una ocacion especial, cuntas veces te voy a ver en una escoba?  
-que gracioso...  
harry sonrio y vio como su amiga se alejaba, la queria tanto que no permitiria que le pase algo, si le pasara algo, nunca se lo perdonaria. ojala y un día deje de ser tan cobarde y le diga lo que siente por ella, pero tiene miedo, miedo al rechazo.  
_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
y me de tiempo para regresar  
aunque sea tan solo un poco  
de lo mucho que me das  
le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor_  
-listo-dijo cogiendo una escoba, su mano estaba temblando.  
-tienes miedo?  
-no...es...frio.  
harry se quito la polera y se la dio y le dijo:  
-ten...  
-pero..pero..  
-pero nada, si me da pulmonia, gripe, fiebre er...bronquitis o cualquier otra enfermedad es cosa mia, ademas tengo un polo de manga larga.  
hermione se puso la polera y se lleno del perfume de harry, era tan delicioso, queria aspirarlo para siempre.  
-hola? cuando te decidas a sacar la cabeza por el hueco donde entra la cabeza podemos empesar.  
hermione saco la cabeza y algo sonrojada dijo:  
-lo siento...yo...  
-no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo  
hermione se subio a la escoba al igual que harry, el le miro sonriente y dijo:  
-lista?  
-si..  
harry solto la snich y empeso a volar ambos la siguieron, la snish subio demasiado y harry fue tras ella, hermione lo siguio pero cuando se detubo unosm omentos vio acia abajo y empeso a temblar...no podia subir más depronto un flash la saco de sus pensamientos.  
harry se puso a su lado y dijo:  
-la atrape...  
hermione sonrio y dijo:  
-genial, debe ser una foto estupenda...  
-asi es.  
harry le mostro la foto y hermione casi se cae al verla, era ella mirando hacia arriba sonriendo y alumbrada por la luz de la luna, estaba un poco más abajo de harry, poruqe segundos despues la foto miraba hacia abajo. con un poco de miedo.  
-harry! dame esa foto la voy a romper ahora...  
harry sonrio y dijo:  
-solo si me alcansas.  
harry empeso a volar tan rapido que hermione lo salio ytras el, estaba a punto de agarrarlo cuando estaba tan cerca izo algo que le destrozo los nervios a harry,m se paro en la escoba, estaba apunto de caer  
_3...2...1..._  
hermione empezo a caer y cerro los ojos y en su mente dijo:  
-_sera una muerte..rapida...tan alto estoy que no caigo?_  
hermione abrio los ojos y vio que estaba flotando:  
-que?-miro hacia arriba y estaba sujetada por harry.  
_El sentimiento de que no soy yo  
y que hay algo más cuando tu me miras  
la sensación de que no existe el tiempo  
cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejillas  
como me llenas como me liberas  
quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer _  
harry subio a hermione a su escoba y algo palido dijo:  
-estas...estas bien?  
hermione abraso a harry y empeso a sollosar, el la abrazo un una mano y dijo:  
-es tiempo de regresar al castillo.  
ambos baaron y cuando estubieron en el suelo hermione abrazo a harry con más fuerza y dijo:  
-gracias...muchas gracias...enserio harry te lo agradesco mucho...  
hermione se separo de harry y este le dijo:  
-jamas...jamas vuelvas a hacer eso.  
-por que?  
-destrosaste mis nervios-dijo sonrindole.  
hermione se acerco a harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla. este le sonrio y le dijo:  
-vamos al castillo?  
hermione asintio y juntos regresaron.  
-harry me puedes dar esa foto?  
-no...la quiero guardar, en el album.  
hermione miro al suelo y dijo:  
-tienes muchas fotos...  
-no importa me gusta esta..sabes mejor la pondre en un marco y la vere todos los días y en día de mi muerte me enterraran con la foto.  
-harry para de jugar.  
-quien dice que es juego?  
hermione miro a harry y se perdio en sus ojos, esos ohjos que tanto le gustaban.  
-harry...yo...  
-hermione...yo...  
-harry...ya es tarde vamonos.  
harry tomo la mano de hermione y la giro para que ella este frente a él y la jalo y la abraso muy fuerte y le dijo:  
-nunca...nunca me abandones esta bien?  
-nunca lo aria, ademas siempre _le pido a dios que me alcanse la vida_ para estar junto a ti cada segundo que pasa.  
harry se separo de hermione y le dijo:  
-te quiero mucho sabes?  
hermione asintió y juntos siguieron caminando.  
_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
y me de tiempo para regresar  
aunque sea tan solo un poco  
de lo mucho que me das  
le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor  
_  
estaban a medio camino cuando hermione se detubo y se voltio y dijo:  
-harry, te voy a decir algo, pero no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amikstad si tu no me correspondes de acuerdo?  
-estas diciendo que...  
-si, harry...yo...  
harry se acerco a hermione y la beso, en ese beso le demostro lo mucho que la queria y ella le respondio, se separaron lentamente ambos sonrojados y ella dijo:  
-tambien te amo...  
juntos siguieron caminado, pero ahora tomados de la mano.  
_Me da la luz que hace despertar  
que me aleja de la oscuridad  
que me llena de calor el mundo  
para que no pierda el rumbo _  
llegaron a la sala comun y ella le dijo:  
-si algun día volvieramos a vivir espero que Dios me ponga en tu camino otra vez.  
-yo espero lo mismo...  
ambos se despidieron y subio a su respectiba habitación y se quedaron pensando en todo lo ocurrido, y esperando con ansias hasta que sea de día.  
_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
y me de tiempo para regresar  
aunque sea tan solo un poco  
de lo mucho que me das  
le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor..._  
el ultimo pensamiento de harry fueron las palabras que le dijo hermione:  
" _le pido a dios que me alcanse la vida_ para estar junto a ti cada segundo que pasa."  
-yo tambien le pido a dios que me alcance la vida y que si renasco este junto a ti...para siempre...te amo...  
y despues de decir esas palabras se quedo dormido.  
Fin  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
bueno espero q les guste, dejenme su opinion no importa q sea insultante  
cuidense byebye Hermy


End file.
